Never Forget
by KmKizmet
Summary: WARNING: this is an AU When Uther is killed by a sorcerer and Arthur gets crowned. Morgana shows up and tried to kill the newly crowned king. Merlin used magic, preventing any harm to come to his friend, only to get banished. What has become of Camelot years later...?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, guys I am back and running, with writers block on overtaken, and deception saves all is finished... I present you this new fic. It is an AU, and it is kinda different than the original show. **

**Here's a rundown, Uther was killed by a sorcerer and Arthur was crowned king.**

**morgana did turn bad, Drinn is going to be in the story again,**

**I have a new oc named Owen, he is a prick, and what he stands for is nothing I stand for. **

**Merlin was banned, and when Merlin was banned Gwaine left.**

**this story does need a beta. It NEEDS one that will help me keep this story up an running smoothly. So if you're willing, send me a pm will you?**

**let me know if I should continue this Story.**

**the sequel to reactions of the idiot kind is coming up here shortly, I am writing the last couple chapters as we speak... (Well, as you read.)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

George's dry wake-up call was the first thing I woke up to. Honestly, this man was a bootlicker. Not just a humble servant who does as they are asked, but an actual bootlicker. There is a huge difference between the two. Then there's the rare servant that disregards everything said to them, and yet still gets the chores done. Surprisingly, that very kind of servant was my own personal manservant, until my father died at least. He had become a close friend, and a close advisor of mine, but things happened.  
It has been fifteen years since I've seen that raven haired man. Fifteen years I have been King, and ten years married to Guinevere. We have had a child named Nathaniel, he is six, and we are expecting another child here in three months. That raven haired man is the reason why I ended up with George. The annoying, boring, lame bootlicker that makes jokes that can and will break the listener's ears.  
When my father took his last breath, and it was up to me to take over as king, I well, flipped out. Who wouldn't, I mean, when I was going to be king, it was supposed to be when my father passed the crown to me, retiring from his position. Instead, a sorcerer decided to kill him. During my coronation, though, my sister showed up, dressed in a silk green dress, the darkness of the green going so deep. Almost as if it radiated her own darkness in her heart.  
With a few foreign words I will never understand, and vowed to protect people from, a ball of what I thought was pure energy, not like I'd be able to tell the difference if it was anything else, at me. At me, her own brother! It was only when the ball didn't hit me that I wondered, only very briefly, if she had decided to stop the attack. It took one look into her eyes to see the black hatred she held, with a fear that was almost replaced immediately by confounded amusement in her eyes as she stared to my left.  
My eyes drifted to a golden eyed friend of mine. Merlin had a scowl on his face, determination written across his brow as the energy ball disappeared, Merlin's eyes returning to blue as Morgana stepped back. She looked almost smug, her eyes flashing gold once more as she vanished. I had just lost my father, had a run in with my sister, and now my best friend (not that i'd dare admit he was more to me than a servant) has magic?!  
What kind of world was this that I lived in fifteen years ago? Sure, Merlin had magic, and over time I completely forgave him for it, but I did ban him. I banned him, for I couldn't watch another person I held dear die. It didn't take much at all for anyone to see the pain and sadness in him when I had told him to leave, to not come back. Surprisingly, though, he had left, though he never returned. For fifteen years, I have hated having this bootlicker, but I didn't have the heart to fire the man.  
We haven't heard of any news from Morgana for a good ten years, for the last time we did hear of her, we also heard that there was a raven haired man by her side. A scrawny person with a red neckerchief, and it was told that they were having a really bad argument, and the first man to have reported it also reported magic. It was also rumored that my ex manservant had bruises covering his skin, with every bone in his body sticking out.  
They said the only reason they saw them was because Morgana managed to burn off his tunic without seeming to harm the strange man in their battle. It was a huge battle of wits, according to the four bystanders. That was the last I had heard of Merlin. George bustled about my room as I realised Guinevere was already up and out of the chambers, which made sense for she was the kind of morning person I could never be.  
George had my breakfast sitting on my desk for me and my clothes were all ready. I took one look at the clothes only to give a groan, biting down on my tongue to keep from uttering my favorite choice word. One of my father's more favorite nobles was coming into the city today, and I had extended out our welcome to him. Guinevere, though, wasn't too sure of him, and whether it was for good reason or not, there was no way of telling.  
She was a servant once, so she knew the nobles by heart, which ones would spare some food for some starving servant who couldn't get enough food, and which ones have a hand ready to strike them down. I couldn't get anything out of her about the matter, but all she had said was that the servants were really quite nervous about the man coming to the castle.  
I loved her connections to the servants, and it had taken a long time for Guinevere to reestablish her friendship with a few of them. She wanted to just be Gwen to them. Most of them still address her with respect around me, but I have heard them talking like old friends when I'm not in the room. Nathaniel has gained the hearts of everyone in the castle, and he always finds his way out of his proper wardrobe, and into wearing simple clothing that could bear to get dirty.  
"George, you can be dismissed." I said to the servant who was waiting perfectly at the door. The servant gave me a puzzling look then nodded, walking out of the room without another word. I looked down at my breakfast then shook my head, my appetite gone.  
"Arthur?" Guinevere's voice followed the sound of the door opening, and I looked up to see the lovely brown eyes of hers. I smiled softly at her, only to find that she already caught onto my train of thoughts.  
"You're up early Gwen." I said, standing up. She shook her head as he rolled her eyes.  
"I'm always up early." Gwen laughed, "According to you anyone who's up earlier than you ever will be is up too early." She walked over to the desk, looking at me with that sad look on her face, her eyes glimmering.  
"Gwen, please don't give me that look." I asked, looking away from her as I tried to stifle a yawn.  
"What's wrong?" Gwen asked me, walking around the desk and into my arms. I touched her lovely black hair with a sigh, relaxing at the feel of it.  
"I'm not too sure about having the noble here in the castle." I replied, "It's one thing to accept an old friend of my father's, but a whole different thing if the rumors are true about him beating servants to death.."  
"Don't worry about it, Arthur. He's been here before, and he's rarely touched a single servant." Gwen reassured, easily letting it known that she was only doing so halfheartedly, "Now let's get you dressed up for today, he's coming in around noon, he had a messenger boy ride ahead of them early this morning who arrived at dawn." I nodded, kissing the brow of my wife's forehead.  
"If only I still had Gaius to turn to with my doubts. He would have known." I murmured. The man had passed on about three years ago, having fallen asleep and never happened to wake up. It had made me glad that he died peacefully, but the loss was completely indescribable.  
"We all miss him, Arthur." Gwen murmured, burying her head into my chest with a suppressed sob. "It's weird not having him around for our second child's birth, Arthur. Maybell is a great physician, but it's just-" I ran my hand down her back, sadness coursing through me as I looked into her eyes.  
"I know, Guinevere." I murmured as she stepped away from me, heading to where my clothes were laid out, only to help me dress myself for the day. "I was thinking about him earlier today too." I murmured, "I can't believe it's been fifteen years."  
"You did banish Merlin, Arthur." Gwen said with a sigh, "A lot sure had happened and it was an understandable punishment, and we have been over this before, you were under a lot of pressure and she had shown up.."  
"It's the fact that he hasn't come back that bugs me." Arthur said, "He had never listened to me prior." Guinevere looked at me with a hint of pity in his gaze. I shook my head, wondering why we're even having this conversation again, before I suddenly wondered why she always looked at me with pity when the subject was brought up. Pity. Out of all the things to feel.  
"I know you wish you never had done that," Gwen started. I raised my hands in frustration, shaking my head.  
"Gwaine has even come back since I banned Merlin, Guinevere. Gwaine did, even when he promised he wouldn't serve the throne, when he gave up his knighthood, because he was certain Merlin would come back." I said, thinking back to when I had first seen Gwaine after Merlin had left. It had taken him a full two years to come back to see, but he still came back. Sure he would leave for an amount of time, then come back again, but he did come by now and then.  
"He's hasn't left here since Nathaniel was born," Gwen murmured, "He grew so fond of the child."  
"Yes, he has." Arthur said softly. "He still won't speak to me, but I know he won't turn against us if we were to really need him."  
"He's trying though. He's dying to join back in with the knights, and he said that if the most he could do at the moment is mess around and watch our kid, he said he'd do it." I looked at Gwen in shock, I had never once considered that Gwaine would want to be a knight again. As she registered the shock I was in she smiled softly, looking me in the eyes after I was completely dressed.  
"Guinevere." I moved to my desk, grabbing some papers I needed to get to the court advisor. "I hadn't thought he'd have wanted to serve me again."  
"It wouldn't be for you, it'd be for the people." Gwen said, looking at me as I nodded. He didn't like me by any means, but fighting for people who can't means the world to him.  
"I could only figure as much." I strode off to the door, reaching nonchalantly towards the knob when the door sprang open, Gwaine standing there with Nathaniel running past me into the room, Gwaine looking almost as if he had seen a ghost as he let go of the doorknob.  
"Gwaine?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing. "What's wrong?"  
"Sir Owen is here." He said, his eyes shadowed with some huge conflict.  
"Tell him we shall be there soon." Gwen said, smiling at Gwaine softly as he nodded, walking out the door.  
"Let's go, then." I said as I reached out to take my lovely wife's hand. "Sir Owen shall not receive a late welcome, it reflects poorly on us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I am now slowly getting back to typing up my stories again. I have to apologize for the long wait, but between school and home, it got busy.  
I have put my story Overtaken on hold, I have writers block and I don't know where to go with it yet, and to those of you who have read ROTIK, the sequel will take a little longer to get up.**

**This is a shorter chapter than I'm used to posting, but it's all I have for now. This story, though, is now being beta'd by Ryuu842, so give a round of applause to her! Thanks Ryuu842 for the help, it was greatly needed. You guys should check out one of her lovely stories she has started up, and while you're at it, Camelotgirl1 has a new story up called Nightmares.**

**I'm open tsuggestions on where I should take this story, so feel free to pm them to me or leave them in the reviews!  
Frui!**

* * *

Chapter two.

Sir Owen was looking high and proud when Gwen and I walked into the throne room. I walked up to him, shaking his hand as greetings were exchanged. For some unknown reason, I felt my chest tighten up and it felt as if someone was glaring at me. As I glanced across the room, the tension in me only increasing as I walked up to my throne. There wasn't a single soul in the room other than his knights as servants, and my own men and the servants.  
"Sir Owen." I said, dipping my head in a greeting as I sat. The man's old hazel eyes bore into mine as he nodded a greeting back to myself.  
"Young King Arthur." He said, "How nice to see you." The four knights he had brought in were standing at attention on the opposite side of the wall as to where some servants stood, heads low and hands behind their back.  
Gwen spoke up as I scanned the man's knights and the servants, only to see a dark haired man in dire need of a haircut, his expression grim as he stood in a perfect servant's posture. The man seemed oblivious to most of his surroundings as I racked my brains for a reason why he seemed familiar.  
"Arthur?" Gwen's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.  
"Yes?" I murmured, as Gwen stopped in to save the day, and my impression on Lord Owen.  
"He was wondering if his servants could be of any use to us here in the castle, do we have any extra spots open?" Gwen asked me, giving me the look that said 'You owe me an explanation' as I nodded slowly.  
"We would love the help. You can send them to our head Steward." The words flowed from my mouth as I saw Gwen suddenly tense. My knights all were suddenly too quiet as the older man nodded.  
"Good." Owen said as I stood.  
"If you'll excuse us, we have things to get in order, my servant, George, shall show you and your men to your chambers." I stated as I saw the usually perfect servant spacing off at Owen's servants, a confused expression on his face.  
"Yes, of course." Owen said as Gwen stood, her forced smile on her lips looking too out of place.  
"I will be briefing your servants about the castle real quick while you're shown to your chambers." Gwen said as he nodded, motioning for his knights to follow him out as George finally stepped up to lead them out.  
"I would like to request your presence at dinner tonight, Sir Owen." I said, "With Guienevere and myself." Owen nodded his head.  
"I shall be there, King Arthur." He said, pausing to speak to the servant that had caught my eye earlier. It didn't take much to see the man look up, nodding his head quickly before he bowed his head again.  
"Okay, can you guys all come over here?" Gwen asked as she shot me a confused look. "I will go over standard procedure here, and the castle's expectations of the servants."  
"Gwen," I murmured as I looked at her, "I've got to go and make sure that my knight's are doing well with their training today." Gwen gave me a slightly strained smile before I walked out, Sir Owen's servants mixed up with our own servants as they waited for Gwen to start speaking.  
The dark raven haired servant met my eyes briefly before dropping his gaze, chills running down my spine. His eyes had no sparkle in them at all, giving the clear blue eyes a dark hollow look. My eyes caught a faint scar that ran across the man's neck, almost as if someone had tried to kill him by cutting his throat open. He looked so familiar, so familiar, yet there was a missing link. Why I couldn't remember where I have seen this man before was beyond me. As I walked into the hall outside of the throne room, I ran into Maybell. Her basket fell to the ground, a blanket falling out of it as she grabbed ahold of me to regain her balance. I helped steady her as I sighed in relief, seeing that there were no potions there that could have broken.  
"Sire." She said, a glint of malice in her eyes. I gulped, stepping back with a slightly forced smile.  
"Maybell." I returned the greeting, cautiously picking up her basket, and the small blanket that fell out of it.  
"You do realize you could have broken a whole load of potions had it not been empty?" She asked, her glare making me cringe back further as I reached out to hand her the basket.  
"Sorry Maybell." I muttered as she cracked a smile, looking behind me.  
"What, she still scares you?" Gwaine chuckled behind me. I groaned, rolling my eyes as she flashed both of us one last smile before walking off.  
"She's scarier that Gaius was, Gwaine." I said, turning to him with a sudden idea in mind. "Where's Nathaniel?"  
"He's being cared for by that one servant you assigned to him." Gwaine said simply as I looked into the man's eyes.  
"I know that it has been a while, Gwaine, a real long time." I said, solemnly as I looked at him, his hair streaked with a bit of grey on the sides as he waited for me to continue. "Are you willing to become a knight of Camelot once again?" I saw the shock skid across the man's face as his eyebrows furrowed.  
"I'm not too sure you trust me enough to defend you in battle." He said, "I don't think that I could bring myself to do it." I saw the conflict again in his eyes as he took a deep breath. "Arthur, I have to ask you, do you know who Sir Owen's servant's name?"  
"The black haired man?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Is it just me, or does he remind you of Merlin?" Gwaine asked me. I had to close my eyes to keep a calm mind as it finally was put in place. The blue eyes, the black hair...  
Except why would he have gone to become a minor Lord's servant, and come back here without acknowledging any of us?  
"He does, actually." I said, "Do you think it's really him?" The shock in my voice was clear as day as the other man nodded.  
"He might not have his neckerchief, but the eyes and the hair, and his body build points in the right direction, Arthur." Gwaine said softly.  
"If this is Merlin, we have a bit of a problem." Gwaine nodded, giving a slight sigh as Gwen walked up to the two.  
"Merlin hasn't a clue who I am, won't hardly say a word to me." She said, "He is Merlin, Arthur, and we do have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the third chapter. **

**I must admit something, I wrote out the first chapter without so much of a thought as to the plot, but the plot hit me as I wrote this chapter.**

**Which means that we will have a good story on our hands. **

**Another shout out to my beta, who saved this story because I end up making the most idiotic mistakes. **

**I love the reviews and your guy's opinions, but I'm sure Ryuu842 would appreciate some opinions on her story, The Pain of a Dragon.**

**Frui!**

* * *

Chapter three

"Sire!" Percival's astoundingly loud voice boomed down the corridor, making everyone jump, looking at him in shock. I looked at him, stunned, as he ran up to me. I would have never _guessed_ that he was capable of talking in a normal voice; it was unheard of.  
"Percival." I managed to say once he got to me, looking out of breath. I noticed the tenseness the man held in his jaw.  
"There's a man here, requesting to have an audience with you," Percival said as I saw a glimpse of fear flash in his face.  
"Who?"  
"I don't know. Some Druid leader of sorts." Percival said.  
"Well hasn't anyone approached him yet?" I asked, dumbfounded by the fact that they hadn't approached the man yet.  
"We can't, Arthur." He said, "The man won't let us approach and take him until he sees you."  
"First Merlin comes back, and now a Druid is here, and is requesting an audience with the King of a place where magic is punishable by death." I mutter, "What has this world come to? Where is Sir Owen at, Percival?"  
"Merlin's back?" He asked as I let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Yes, well, kind of." I looked at him, "He's not himself. Now, 'Where is Sir Owen?'"  
"Out visiting the lower town." Instantly relief spread through me.  
"Good, that means that he won't get word of this and I can deal with this without having to worry." Percival nodded as we both ran off to the throne room.  
"Did he say anything other than requesting an audience with me?" I asked.  
"Just said that it was urgent, and that the King should come quickly if he wishes to not lose his other half." He said. I flashed him a confused look with a raised eyebrow.  
"What could that possibly mean?" I asked, "It's not like I could lose half of myself..."  
Percival shrugged as I trailed off. We slowed to a stop in front of the throne room.  
"Sire, don't do anything rash." Percival murmured. I shot him an annoyed look.  
"I wasn't aware anything I did was ever 'rash' Percival." I tried making my voice convey the warning behind it.  
"Sire." Percival met my gaze as he suddenly felt too close for my comfort. "We both know that's a lie, and a major one at that." He opened the door before I could reply and took his position in line with some younger knights. The council was already here, and, much to everyone's discomfort, a Druid man in a long, dark blue cloak was standing in the middle of the room, facing me.  
"King Arthur." The man said, looking at me with a slightly fond smile. I looked at him confused.  
The smile didn't look right on him, as if it was out of place in his situation. Although it seemed as if it was a praising smile, as if he truly was glad to see me. He had relaxed the moment he saw me, yet there was still a tenseness behind the relief.  
Although, it seemed as if it was a praising smile, as if he truly was glad to see me. I glanced over at Leon, who was eyeing me with the same look of disbelief at the Druid man.  
"You are in a place where magic is banned... What brings you here?" I asked, deciding to address this indifferently.  
"Magic itself brought me here." The man said, looking at me with an amused expression.  
"I am from a Druid clan just South of Camelot's borders, and I have come to deliver a message to you from my village's most gifted Seer."  
"Why would magic lead you here, and what does it have to do with me?" The words out of my mouth sounded cold and harsh.  
"Magic has everything to do with you, Arthur Pendragon. Your other half is in danger. His soul is dying, and his magic is restrained." The man said.  
"Who is this he?" I shouted, my composure finally snapped. "Get out of my kingdom, or I will have you killed. There is no magic that shall reside here, 'and absolutely no one with magic that is my other half.'" I annunciated my words very clearly as I saw disappointment run through this man's eyes.  
"One cannot hate the half that makes one truly whole , Arthur Pendragon." One of these days you will accept magic into this land, and Albion will be created." I motioned for the knights to grab the man. His eyes flashed gold right as they all lunged for him.  
I kept waiting for something to happen, anything, but all the knights were frozen. Everyone was, even the councilmen. Nothing was moving. The man stepped up to me, his eyes a deep golden as he held the enchantment in place. Recoiling back, I stumbled away from him.  
"Arthur Pendragon, you are The Once and Future King." He smiled slightly as he realised I couldn't find anything to say. "Farewell, Pendragon. You don't have a lot of time left before his soul dies, and shortly after that his being will die. It's not too late to save him."  
With that, I found myself unable to move my legs as he started walking off, right out of the room. I could not believe that he just 'waltzed' out of the throne room. It didn't take long for me to watch all the knights charge and stumble into each other. I glanced around the room with a frown.  
"Where'd he go?" Percival asked me, suddenly at my side. I looked at him, shaking my head.  
"Hell if I know." I spat out, unable to get the gnawing feeling out of my chest. Clearly I 'had' to have known who the man is that he spoke of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's me. Sorry for taking a while to get this up, i've been busy and I haven't been able to write much. **

**Good news, though, I do happen to have the last chapter written out, and that'll be posted up here soon. **

**since it's been forever, I have to say sorry to my beta, who didn't get to beta this chapter since I wanted to post this up asap. **

**Frui!**

* * *

Chapter four

Merlin had walked in behind Owen at dinner, moving to take his spot along the wall as Gwen shot me a pained look. Never had I seen him so much like George, well, at the moment better than whom, for he was still looking at Merlin puzzled, then glancing at me. I shook my head at my servant who seemed to inwardly sigh. Greetings were exchanged as servants came with our dinners.

"Sir Owen, how was your trip to the Lower Town today?" I asked, looking over at him.

"It was quite interesting." He said, seeming to shoot a dark glare to his servant, so briefly that I didn't think it had happened. Gwen nudged me, just barely nodding to Merlin, who had seemed to tense up slightly.

He did shoot a glare at Merlin, and Gwen caught it along with me. There was a forced kindness in Gwen's voice as we spoke to one another about kingdom affairs. He was from Camelot, so there wasn't much gained, until he waved Merlin up to serve him some more wine. The man seemed to force all emotion out of his already emotionless face, his teeth gritted down.

I tensed up as I realised the manservant was struggling to even hold a pitcher up with both hands. He moved one hand so he could pour the wine, only to suddenly -in a very Merlin type manner- spill the wine, it dripping off into the Lord's lap. I saw Merlin's eyes flash in fear quickly setting the pitcher down as Owen lashed out at him, a resounding crack echoing the room as Merlin stifled a shocked yelp, Owen having yanked the man's arm at an unnatural angle.

He picked the pitcher up with his broken arm, his face paler and his teeth clenched together. My mouth dropped open as he poured the man's wine again, being super careful with both his broken arm and his concentration. He took his spot without so much as a grimace as he held his pitcher still. I caught the threat in Owen's eyes and I stood, motioning George to help Merlin as the man set his pitcher down on the floor instantly.

"I don't condone that kind of treatment in this kingdom." I growled, looking the Lord strait in the eyes.

"He is perfectly fine." Owen snapped as Merlin visibly flinched under the man's glare as we both turned to look at him.

"He's not even fit enough to hold a pitcher right, and you're calling that fine?" Gwen snapped, "It's wrong!"

"You keep your mouth in your place, pheasant girl." Owen yelled back. Merlin watched me with wide eyes, seeming to cower back into the wall.

"Guards arrest him!" I yelled, "You don't talk to my wife like that, she is the rightful queen, and in her rightful place at my side in ruling this kingdom!" I saw the rage in the man's eyes as the doors slammed shut, his eyes turning gold as he locked the guards out before they could even enter. His voice still echoing throughout the room.

"You're dead to me anyways." Owen snarled. I saw all the servants but Merlin collapse unconscious at another one of those magical phrases. Merlin...

He looked confused, almost like a puppy in a corner with how he was cowering. Gwen found herself stuck sitting in her chair as Owen stood, a wicked grin on his face. I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth. Go figure, another person gunning for the throne.

"Mæ-" Owen started chanting, his eyes flaring gold as I felt my mind become a foggy mess. I could just barely make out Merlin's gold eyes as he did something of his own, my whole world going black as I saw Owen fall down, a broken neck being his downfall, guards storming into the room.

When I awoke, I woke to blue eyes staring at me, the curiosity in them so great that it took my breath away. There wasn't a sight more welcome than his when I've woken up after such experiences before. I smiled, pulling him into a tight hug. Immediately he tensed, his form trembling.

"Merlin?" I whispered, feeling the man's fists balled up in my clothing.

"Don't touch me." His voice was raspy, as if he hadn't spoken for quite a long time. I tensed in shock, looking at him, with his grey speckled hair draping in his eyes. His unusually pain filled eyes.

"Don't you know who I am, Merlin?" I asked, my voice soft.

"You're some stuck up king who's a huge jerk." He murmured, a mocking tone to his voice. "How could I not know such a royal arse?"

"If you think that way, then why did you save me?" I asked, remembering his sudden outburst as Owen went to kill me.

"I did no such thing." He said, cocking his head. "I woke up here to find that Owen broke his neck, and you and Queen Gwen were knocked out."

"What, so you didn't do magic?" I asked, bewildered. I saw a glimmer of shock in the back of his eyes, but I saw him shake his head.

"I can't do magic." He scowled. "How do you seem to know me?" I felt my breath tear out of my lungs as I recalled the druid's words.

'Your other half is in danger. His soul is dying, and his magic is restrained'

"Are you sure you don't have magic?" I asked again, getting another stern look from him as I saw the scar on his throat again. I reached out, tracing a finger along it as I searched his eyes.

"I am most certainly sure." He said.

"I don't believe you."

"If you want me dead just kill me, don't ruin my name by tainting it with that of a magic user's." He snapped, pulling away from me and getting up from where he was sitting by me on the bed in Maybell's physician chambers.

"No, Merlin, tell me. Who are you?" I asked. What did his magic being suppressed and his soul dying have to do with him not remembering a damn thing?

"I've been a servant for Owen, for as long as I can remember." He said, "Before that, I grew up on a nameless town as an orphan."

I felt my heart shatter as he turned away from me, walking out of the room, muttering something about a snobby prat getting in his personal space, and then something about a little kid as Gwaine raised his eyebrows, walking into the room.

"Sire." He nodded his head slight towards the door, "Did I really just hear him compare you to a child?"

"Someone tampered his memory." I snapped, sitting up with a groan. "God my head hurts."

"What happened?" Gwaine asked, cocking his head. "Gwen won't speak to any of us. Apparently Merlin woke up -she never passed out, but you both did- and they had some sort of falling out."

"He didn't hurt her did he?" I asked as I rubbed my temple.

"No. Now what the hell happened?" Gwaine asked.

"I'll tell you after I talk to Gwen." I snapped.

"She's asleep, I don't want either of you two disturbing the poor girl." Maybell said, looking at the two of us from the doorway, "She couldn't stop crying long enough for my comfort, so I had her take a really powerful sleeping draught."

"This makes no sense, what could he have possibly said to her?" I asked. They bother shrugged as Gwaine glared at me expectantly.

"I don't know what happened, to be honest. Owen flipped out on us, and before I knew it he had us, or apparently just me, in an enchantment." I said, thinking back, "I remember Merlin's eyes turning gold, flaring so brightly, and Owen collapsing down dead right as I blacked out."

"Owen had been killed by a broken neck. That was this Merlin's doing?" She asked, "Why isn't he on the death row yet for magic?"

She cringed back at our glares that were sent your way, Gwaine clenching his jaw. "The fact that he has magic is 'not' to come out of your mouth ever again Maybell." I growled lowly.

"Merlin took another powerful potion from my stores, which is why I came in here in the first place," Maybell said, "He grabbed hemlock, Sire."


End file.
